Amazing Ashley Stifler
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Exantia paradomus'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own American Pie.**

* * *

 **Amazing Ashley Stifler**

 **Ashley Stifler enter Jim's room. She wear a pink tight leather top, baggy neon-green sweatpants and white sneakers.**

"Jim, fuck me and cum in me." says Ashley, all sexy and slutty.

In a single swift move, Ashley takes off her clothes, including bra and panties.

"Oh! Holy shit..." says Jim.

"Let's have sexy fun." says Ashley as she unzip Jim's pants, grab his dick and starts to give him a slow handjob, making his dick hard.

"That feels great." moans Jim.

"Don't cum early. Be a true man." whisper Ashley in a soft erotic tone.

"I don't have that problem anymore." moans Jim, doing his best to not cum while he still try to enjoy what Ashley does to him.

"Sexy! You have a wonderful dick." says Ashley.

"Okay...thanks." says Jim.

"Yay! Now you're hard. Fuck me, Jim. Bang me." says Ashley.

Jim gently pull Ashley into a hug and slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Do me, Jim! Sooo sexy!" moans Ashley.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jim.

"Your dick is so hard and firm!" moans Ashley. "I love that."

"And your pussy is wet and soft." moans Jim.

"Thanks, Jim!" moans Ashley.

"Holy shit, babe!" moans Jim.

"Jim, you're sooo good..." moans Ashley. "Fuck me!"

Jim fuck harder.

"Yeah! That's what I love." moans Ashley.

"Damn! You're very sexy..." moans Jim.

"Of course. Don't cum yet." moans Ashley.

"No problem." moans Jim.

2 hours later.

"Ashley, I'm gonna cum..." moans Jim.

"Yay! Cum in me. Don't worry I eat pills." moans Ashley.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jim as he cum in Ashley's pussy.

"Awww! Soooo sexy!" moans Ashley as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was great." says Jim.

"It was. And don't pull out. Let your dick relax in me, man." says Ashley in a sexy porn-like tone.

"Okay, babe." says Jim and then try to kiss Ashley.

Ashley turn her face away and says "No kissing. Only fucking."

"Alright. I didn't know." says Jim.

"Not a problem. I should've told you." says Ashley.

"It's fine." says Jim.

"I know that I kissed you last time, but I shouldn't have. For me a kiss is more intimate than a fuck so I usually only kiss when I'm actually in love. The only reason I kissed you was that you were so good that I got caught in the moment." says Ashley.

"Everyone makes mistakes. I know that too damn well." says Jim.

"Making mistakes is natural. I've made a few myself. I'm not perfect, no one is." says Ashley.

"True." says Jim.

Jim's dick is going soft and slip out from Ashley's pussy.

"Thanks for fucking me, Jim. You were amazing and your cum was creamy and warm, exactly the way I love it." says Ashley.

Ashley put her clothes back on and then leave.

"See ya!" says Ashley with a sexy smile.

22 minutes later.

"You scored a second fuck with Stifler's cousin? Good go, son." says Jim's dad as he high fives Jim.

"Thanks, dad." says Jim.

"I'm proud of you. Do you plan to date her?" says Jim's dad.

"Maybe, but she seem to only want sex, not a relationship." says Jim.

"Ask her what she actually wants." says Jim's dad.

"Okay. I'll do that tomorrow." says Jim.

"Good. You have to get all the information." says Jim's dad.

"Yeah, guess so..." says Jim.

The next day.

"Ashley, do you..." begins Jim.

"Relax, Jim. Don't be nervous. I don't bite, I only suck and lick." says Ashley, all sexy and erotic.

"Okay. Do you want a relationship with me or only be kinda a fuck buddy?" says Jim.

"Honestly I'm not sure yet. I do know that I'm gonna move here so a relationship would be possible from that point of view, but I need some time to figure out what I truly want." says Ashley.

"I understand. Take your time." says Jim.

"You're so good to me." says Ashley.

2 days later.

"Jim, is it okay if you and I are just fuck buddies?" says Ashley.

"Sure, no problem." says Jim.

"And don't worry. I like you better than your friend Finch." says Ashley with a sexy smile.

Ashley wear a pink leather top and baggy black sweatpants.

"Okay. Thanks." says Jim.

Ashley unzip Jim's pants and gives him a casual handjob.

"Holy shit, sexy!" moans Jim.

"Sweet." whisper Ashley in a sexy tone.

"Yeah, don't stop..." moans Jim.

"Wanna cum?" says Ashley.

"I do." moans Jim.

Ashley jerk Jim's dick faster, making him cum.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jim as he cum.

"Wow! That's a big load." says Ashley. "I wonder if the load you left in me yesterday was that huge."

"It probably was." says Jim.

"Nice! Me hope it was." says Ashley.

"Okay." says Jim.

"Yeah. You're a sexy guy." says Ashley. "One of the best I've ever done it with."

"Thanks." says Jim.

"My pleasure, Jim. I like your dick." says Ashley.

"And I like your pussy." says Jim.

"Do you huh? Sexy." says Ashley.

Ashley takes off her clothes.

"Fuck me, Jim." says Ashley.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
